Swordplay
by KingOfShadowedOnes
Summary: Rose Wilson wants out. Her brother gives her an in. Many of the Goodies are afraid of the ex-merc chick, but not the green one... he shrugs it off and moves on... and she can't stand it but she needs his help. Beastboy has decided that he needs to grow up and grows to be more then anyone could possibly imagine. And who on god's green earth gave Garfield a sword... god help as all.


**Hello Boys and girls... this is King of Shadowed Ones bringing you the latest story to hit your Screen. This is an adopted fic from JP-Rider, caught my eye and laid a claim on it. I Own nada besides the plot... and some items... and back story, I'd like to thank DC for loaning out the toys though much respect there might be some Marvel crossing over later on, as of yet haven't decided if I want to. **

* * *

"Are you sure about this Joey…" The mute hero turned to the shadows a soft smile filling his face pushing his blonde hair up out of his eyes he started signing towards the obviously female figure staying in the shadows.

_OF COURSE, trust me with this one, they're some of the most accepting people on the face of the earth it's not uncommon for them to accept villains who want to redeem themselves. I mean look at Jinx, she's one of the major Titans outside of the Main 5._ Smiling a broad grin he heard the sound of his friend coming by to pick him up._ Trust me Rosey-Posey… they'll love you._

Turning to face the spiraling portal Joey was surprised to see Beastboy walk out of the portal… in a suit no less… before being joined by his blue clad best friend Herald. Garfield Logan, one of the Original Teen Titans was here, looking serious in the black suit with forest shirt and emerald tie. He actually pulled it off quiet well having grown several inches since he turned the tide and saved everyone a year and a half ago… that plus his boost in confidence had made him one of Jericho's Role models.

"… So I actually went ahead and punched the lawyer square in the jaw, informing that in fact one DID NOT talk about my teammates like that." Looking around in confusion for a moment the green Titan's eyes locked onto Jericho, a huge smile on his face he began to sign. _Sup there little dude._

_Hey BB, What are you doing here…_ Jericho was happy to see his hero but… this wasn't part of the plan. He noticed Beastboy's left ear twitch. The elder Titan sprung to the left he shoved Herald back through the rapidly closing portal before shoving Jericho behind him a pair of katana slicing right through where he was a moment before.

"There was only supposed to be one." The voice came from the half masked girl in Slade like armor and colors… so this was the infamous Ravager… well she was ravishing to say the least. Beastboy let a deep growl slip from deep inside; even in the nice suit he looked like an alpha-predator, very unlike the pictures that Deathstroke had painted of him. But then again this was the man who with a handful of ragtag survivors saved the world… interesting.

"And I was supposed to be going to a board meeting." Well that explained the suit at least. During the staring contest the two had entered Jericho got himself between the two glaring at first Ravager and then Beastboy. Turning the blond boy faced his sister.

_Stop it, Rose calm down, he's not here to come after you, I think he was just going to catch a ride to his meeting with Jericho._] Turning on his heels he signed to BB. _Look my sister wants to join the Titans, she wants out from my father and… well she'll need to be somewhere that will be hard for him to get to…_

Beastboy nodded his head sighing as he ran a hand through his forest hair as he heard Herald's note coming from behind him. Chuckling lightly he shrugged his shoulders a smile spreading across his face.

"Alright, cool." Turning to face the disheveled Herald, Beastboy started walking forward stopping after a few steps when he didn't hear their footsteps behind him. Turning he saw the siblings standing right where they were Jericho's jaw had dropped and a look of confusion was over what was visible on the young incredibly attractive ex-assassin... where the hell did that come from. Shaking his head slightly he smiled at the two of them. "Well you coming or what?"

The siblings ran after him into the vortex. The trio of titans and one ex-mercenary popped out of Herald's portal in front of a four story Brownstone. Ravager was walking next to her brother looking around trying to get her bearings, they were in a city but it wasn't familiar to her.

_Where are we, _Jericho shrugged his shoulders at his sister's silent request he really had no idea where he was, but they had an escape route via Jericho and Beastboy could take care of any danger… not that Jericho doubted his own abilities in a fight, especially since he could always snag one of his sisters swords if things got that bad.

_Don 't know, one sec._ Jericho strolled forward and tapped Beastboy on the shoulder and making a sweeping motion with one of his arms when he knew he had Beastboy's attention.

"Oh, right… sorry dude, we're at my old home, that meeting I have starts in an hour and I have to meet with my father beforehand, you guys want to go on ahead to the Tower?" Beastboy's emerald eyes shifted to Ravager. "You'll need to find her a change in clothes… and ditch the mask; Robin is kind of obsessed… again…"

Beastboy looked back up at the Brownstone for a moment before sighing and running one ungloved hand through his hair. Jericho and Ravager noticed that he had sharp almost talon like claws instead of fingernails, deep black against the dark green of his hair. They couldn't see him smile, but they noticed his shoulders straighten back up as he turned to face the trio of teens.

"Actually it might be a better Idea for you guys to stay here for right now," Reaching into his suit jackets inner pocket he drew out his wallet tossing a small plastic rectangle over to the three of them. "Why don't you guys hit the mall near here, they're used to dealing with supers, have a decent afternoon, my treat."

_I don… _ Before Jericho could finish Herald blew a note and grabbed Jericho dragging him into it Ravager following behind, not wanting to leave her brother's side… these heroes were weird.

Seeing the group go through the portal Beastboy walked up to the house and put his hand on a panel by the door, he heard the whisper of the scanner bar, his heightened sight seeing the faint line of the light given off by the machine as it scanned his paw. After the bar reentered its housing, he heard the light click of the locks being flicked and the hum of the hydraulics working… there was a reason Beastboy didn't do well in actual silence… even in nature there was a background hum. Pushing the now featherweight door open Beastboy walked into the marble entryway of Doom Patrol HQ, the hard soles of his shoes would have made a resounding click if it wasn't for his light steps. The room was a huge circle with mementos, trophies of past battles everywhere: Helmets, battered weapons, chunks of crystals, all reminders of past fights and close victories… some were to close. In one of the display cases a simple blade lay next to a simple black sheath, as Beastboy passed it he walked back to it again… he thought that he saw something in his reflection the first time… no… nothing… must have been his imagination. Shaking his head Beastboy turned from the blade and continued walking his reflection changed though, broader and taller loaded with weapons and encased in black and green combat armor.

Herald, Jericho and Ravager popped out of the portal in front of the mall… the two siblings were currently in a massive debate that left the African American teen far behind, he was good at sign, hell he was the one who interpreted it most of the time to others, but these two were moving a mile a minute he was only catching flashed of words, mostly a harsh _no_ from Ravager. Finally a brow twitching he stopped and blew his horn in between the two fighting siblings causing both of them to jump a bit at the loud interruption to their silent argument.

"Now then," Seeing as he had both of their attention the boy from Oakland glared at both of them. "While remembering that I am both of ya'll's ride either one of you mind filling me in?"

_She won't listen to reason. _ That was all that Jericho said before throwing his hands up in the air and walking away. Sighing, the blue clad masked titan turned to face Ravager.

"Care to elaborate?" Throwing a set of bolos over Heralds head Ravager watched as her brother got wound up in them falling on his pretty boy face.

"He wants me to ditch my mask…" Herald nodded his head in understanding, it was in a sense easier for heroes like Beastboy, Starfire, Cyborg hell even Jericho, the ones who never hid their face. It was different for the Masks; they had reasons, people, or even themselves that they had to keep safe.

"What about a different mask… you said that you wanted to get out from under your father right? Or the first spot we hit are some clothing stores and we all go as civvies for the rest of the day?" Ravager looked at the teen in front of her slowly nodding her head… act as a civilian… she never got to do that before… it might be fun.

"And you won't tell?" She knew it sounded childish, it had to the fact that her voice dropped to a near whisper and the small amount of fear she kept out of her voice… it was her most precious secret. Herald understood perfectly what she meant.

"Hey you and I will be in the same boat…" The teen brought up a good point, she nodded her head, this was the first step she guessed… the first step to getting out from under her father's thumb, the first step of figuring out who Rose Wilson was, not who Ravager was.

Beastboy looked at the door in front of him polished oak, the rings of age a beautiful black grain against the amber wood… thankful of Raven's help in learning mental shielding he could feel Mento push against him. This like many other things would be ending today, it was time that Garfield Mark Logan Dayton got involved in the family business… in a much larger way then Mento was thinking, the paper work was already signed by everyone else, Rita included. Garfield was about to become the CEO of one of the worlds five highest earning Corporations, below Wayne Enterprise, LexCorp, and Queen Industries lay Dayton Industries, before the rise of Lex and Queen Dayton was the major competitor with Wayne... and it would be again. Not even bothering to knock Beastboy squared his shoulders before pushing the doors open to see Mento sitting at his desk a chess board set in front of him.

"Garfield, glad you could stop by, care for a game?"

"Of course."

* * *

** And ****Scene. Dont forget Read, Review, Eat Pancakes**


End file.
